With these Words
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: It's really hard describe what I want to do with this (and title this) but it is going to be a multi-chaptered fic going from dilemma to dilemma in Aya's love-life until he gets his match, and I won't say the pairing, but I think you'll figure it out.


"Aya-kun"

by Vanessa S. Quest

Chapter One- Say it Ain't So (lyrics by Wheezer)

She leaned her head into the cherry toned desk. Her arms crossed in front of her surrounding a sweating glass of water. Her eyes fixed on the ring the water formed on the wood. Her eyes were large though the soul behind them seemed gone. Tears joined the desk to give the perspirating glass company.

Soft brown strands of hair fell in front of her face, she sighed and turned her head to face her alarm clock and picture of her sorrows.

"Why do you have to haunt me so much at night?"

Oh yeah

She let out a longer sigh as the last few tears trickled down. She slowly let her thoughts wander back over to the time as she whispered, "I can't do this every night- I have class in the morning."

Alright

Sakura wrapped a violet ribbon around her hair before slipping into bed; she had to go to sleep now otherwise she'd never be able to get through her tests tomorrow.

Somebody's Heine' is Crowdin' My Icebox

Her glance fell back to her desk, behind the water glass and to another image of her obsessed thoughts.

The ice shifted in the glass playing with the perspective of the photo actually magnifying the face- his face.

Somebody's cold one is givin' me chills

Guess I'll just close my eyes

She turned back towards her pillow eyes pursed shut.

Time passed and slowly she recognized she was no longer awake, the numbing state of pre-dreams and awareness swaying her into steadiness.

Oh yeah

The first image of cherry blossoms flickered by.

Alright

Sakura trees bloomed in an orchard. Two lovers sat beneath the most beautiful of the trees.

Feels good

The features of the two slowly became that of her obsession, her Aya-kun.

Inside

Her eyes shot open as the two leaned in to kiss, she felt her face glow bright red with blush, sweat collecting on her flustered forehead. The clock beside her continued beeping, reminding her of her morning obligations.

Flip on the tele

She raced through the house brushing her teeth.

Wrestle with Jimmy

Grabbing a fruit milk and toast rushing towards the door.

Something is bubbling

As she ran past the door she noticed a rose resting on the pedestal with a note addressed to her mother from her father.

Behind my back

She froze outside the door, a tear tracing down her face. Her hand quickly batted it away.

The bottle is ready to blow

Sakura sat through class, during notes scribbles of the name 'Aya-kun' and hearts replaced history and math notations.

As she looked at her notebook her irises shrank.

Say it ain't so

Your drug is a heart-breaker

Sakura's shoulders slumped as she lurched towards the cafeteria.

Say it ain't so

My love is a life taker

Her eyes returned to the notebook and sobered.

I can't confront you

Flashes of standing feet before the shop, about to enter only to see Aya turn his back as she entered.

I never could do

That which might hurt you

Her fingers traced over the small chibi sketches of Aya's features.

So try and be cool when I say

This way is a waterslide away from me

That takes you further every day

Somehow the day sped forward making up for the lagging first half. Sakura knew where she was the moment her eyes looked up over the pavement.

So be cool

As she walked into the shop in the rush of after-school fan girls she seemed to slip past Aya's radar.

She quickly navigated towards the counter where Omi gave her a pity-filled look.

"Aya-kun ...Ken just finished a delivery order, anou Yoji never came back from break. I'll be right back, I have to get some flowers from the back would you mind the floor?"

"Why don't I grab the flowers from the back...?" He turned to see Sakura and noticed Omi already closing the door to the backroom.

He grimaced, that boy's meddling would be the end of them both. Omi of course would go first in a traitor's execution, Aya second as he was annoyed to the point of death.

"Aya-kun...! I... haven't seen you in the shop recently."

Aya nodded once, "Hai."

"...I had a ...question for you... about what I saw the other day..."

Say it ain't so your drug is a heartbreaker

"There is nothing to say. What you saw is what happened."

Her eyes teared up. "But why are you avoiding me?"

Say it ain't so my love is a life taker

"Because I know what you want, and it's not what you need."

Dear Daddy I write you in spite of years of silence

"I refuse you."

Sakura's tears began to spill past.

"Because it's for your own good."

"But I know you have your reasons... and I don't care if you think you're 'not good enough' for me! You are good enough for me, better than that!"

"I will never be worthy or willing enough to return your feelings." Aya put down a handful of daisies, "I want you to be happy. I know what it's like to not be able to have what makes you happy, believe me I know, you deserve better than not having those basic needs and I can NEVER fulfill those needs, even if what you saw a week ago was not a question- even if my past was different, my heart just can never receive you."

You've cleaned up, found Jesus, things are good or so I hear

Sakura bowed her head, "I know you refuse me, but why can't you let me still be close?!"

This bottle of Steven's awakens ancient feelings

"Because it confuses people, it confuses both your suitors and those I suitor to."

"But who... do you tailor to?"

Like father, stepfather, the son is drowning in the flood

"A person very much like you thought me. Someone blind to my love, I admire your courage Sakura- but you are too young and could never fulfill the things I need nor I the things you need."

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Sakura bowed her head.

"I see. Then, Aya-kun I want you to know I'm rooting for you, and I will always be there for you- even from afar if need-be."

Say it ain't so

She smiled a relieved, although be it sad, smile. Her eyes closed tightly into a genki face.

Your love is a heartbreaker

Aya put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed once, "Arigatou. That means a lot to me."

Say it ain't so

She opened her eyes as she smiled.

"And I admire your courage."

"Aya-kun, I admire yours as well."

My love is a life taker


End file.
